1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an inkjet printer which performs printing by ejecting an ink from an inkjet head.
2. Related Art
In an inkjet printer, there occurs a phenomenon in which an ink ejection amount of each of nozzles in an inkjet head varies depending on the latest ink ejection frequencies. This phenomenon sometimes decreases print quality due to the generation of an unintentional density difference between adjacent areas in a print image and an unintentional density variation in the print image.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-86412 proposes a technique of suppressing the decrease in print quality caused by the density variation in the inkjet printer. In this technique, a density variation amount indicating an estimated color material density of an ink in each nozzle is calculated based on image data, and density correction of the image data is performed based on the density variation amount. Hence, it is possible to perform appropriate density correction and suppress the decrease in print quality, in a situation where the color material density in the nozzle varies with the ink ejection frequency.